Toaru Majutsu No Daycare
by outerelf
Summary: AU A series of oneshots- Kamijou Touma is a part-time worker at a daycare, taking care of a bunch of brats including Index, Pendex, Stiyl... "Fouka da!"


The black, spiky-haired boy sighed as he stared at a very, very, thin wallet. Neither of his parents were willing to lend him pocket money, and he really, really wanted to buy the newest game system that had come out.

That meant, he was going to have to find a job. And in Japan's economy, finding a part-time job as a teenager would be rather hard to do. A tired sigh leaked its way out of his mouth, and his hand came up to rub at his forehead.

He was just going have to start looking.

With a miserable sigh he sat down on a bench, head tilting back to stare at the sky. He'd start looking later-

"Excuse me mister!" He blinked as the sound of a young, female voice spoke, filling the air. "Excuse me!"

His head came forward, to look at the small child before him. She looked elementary school level, with long silvery hair, and was wearing a blinding white dress that wouldn't look out of place in a church. "Eh?"

"Excuse me mister- do you know the way to Toaru Majutsu Daycare?"

She pronounced the words carefully, small mouth forming the words with exaggerated care. His head tilted to the side as he automatically thought- _Daycare?_

"Erm… Toaru Majutsu right?" He repeated the words back to her, and was rewarded when her small face lit up in acknowledgement.

"Yes!" She smiled up at him, and he began to tug out his cellphone. It had a map function on it, so it should work…

A minute later, he had a rough idea where the daycare was. It was only a ten minute walk away from his home, surprisingly enough. "Here, I'll walk you there." His hand extended towards her, and she, rather too trustingly took it.

He felt both happy that the kid trusted him, and a little flabbergasted that she was so trusting. Really? Who would let children go out by themselves if they were that trusting?

Growl~

The sound of a stomach growling broke the almost awkward silence, bringing the teens attention on the girl. "Are- Are you hungry?"

Cheeks puffed out adorably as she looked away, eyes downcast. The teen grinned as he pointed off to the side where a vendor sold ice-cream. "Would you like some?"

Sparkling eyes was his only answer as she looked up at him.

A thousand yen later, and a few minutes of walking-

"Uwaaa- Let's see, turn right here- and walla! Toaru Majutsu Daycare!" The boy pronounced this proudly.

"Thank you so much Mister- EEP!" The girl suddenly squeaked and shuffled to hide behind him. Confused, he looked around.

A red-haired boy that looked about the girls age was approaching. He wore all black clothing, and frowned when he spotted the teen standing there helplessly. "Hey, Index!"

Index? Who was Index? The girl? What kind of parent named their kid Index? "THAT ISN'T MY REAL NAME STIYL!" The girl shrieked this out as she trembled behind the teen, using him as a shield. Unnoticed by all, another child watched, holding a tiny sheaf of paper, and clutching a pencil.

"It's your nickname. So what? Misaka and her sisters all have nicknames."

"Th-That's because they want to! I don't want such a stupid nickname!" The girl wailed, clutching at his legs. He blinked, surprised by the touch, and Stiyl's frown tipped into an outright scowl.

The teen, in a flash of brilliance, knew what was going on. _Don't tell me… this Stiyl kid likes Index? And as a typical boy the only way he can think of impressing her is by bullying her…_

Well… this was awkward. Very much so. What was he supposed to do now? "Erm- Index, Stiyl, I don't suppose you two could-"

"Don't call me by my name moron!" Stiyl shouted instantly, his tiny fists curling up to attack the teen mercilessly.

"U-Uwaa? Hah? What are you doing?" The shout drowned out Index's shout about how that wasn't her name. The teen raised both hands helplessly.

"He probably tried to do something dirty and take off your clothing, didn't he?" Stiyl snarled this at the teen, who simply stared back, stunned that the elementary kid would even think about it.

Bonk! The light sound of a fist gently pouncing off of a head was unexpectedly loud. "Just what sort of scum do you take me for kid? I would never do such a thing."

The teen obviously thought the child could handle it- so it was to his great surprise, when the red-head burst out into large sobs. "WAHHH! You- You actually hit me!"

"Oi, you! Aren't you ashamed about crying?" The teen muttered this to himself, as another voice broke in.

"Stiyl, Index, are you two okay?" It was a young girl, with long hair. She had, clutched at her side, a toy sword. The black haired teen got a very bad premonition about what was going to happen next.

"He hit me! And now he's trying to keep Index to himself!"

The toy sword was whipped out and brandished as menacingly as a small child could manage it, as she pointed it at the teenager. The sword connected with a solid whack against a knee, making him yelp in pain. "WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?"

The shout attracted some attention, and the girl withdrew before any daycare adults noticed. "It's my win- so please leave Index along from now on. As well as Stiyl."

"Huh? Now look here, I only came to drop her off. I had no intention of sticking around-"

"Go away! What I choose to do is neither of your two's concern. Just for that I'm going to the public bathhouse with him!"

_Wait, wait, what?_ _This sort of thing isn't happening to me, right?_ "Erm, Index-san, that isn't a good idea-"

"I'm going." The tone brooked no argument, and a heavy sigh worked its way out of his throat as his head hung. What was going on? Why wasn't he the one getting a say in this? Afterall, it was him that was apparently-

"Kids! Kids!"

The desperate shout made Stiyl roll his eyes, muttering under his breath about useless women who couldn't keep track of a couple of kids, and Kanzaki held her hand out to Index. "Come on Index, it's time to return to our teacher."

"I don't know you anymore. I mysteriously got amnesia, and I no longer know you." Index proclaimed these words with the seriousness that only a small child could come up with even with such ridiculous words.

None of the talking contestants saw the child with the paper and pencil scribbling away furiously, trying to write down what was going on. "I agree. It is time to go in."

Stiyl, Index, and the girl stiffened as the teen's head craned to look at who had spoken.

It was a twin of Index, except her eyes were much colder, with barely a hint of emotion in them. "Kaori, Stiyl, and my sister, 'Index', it's time to go in. Say goodbye to the man."

Stiyl muttered something that suspiciously sounded like a curse as Index looked down at the ground. "D-Don't tell Index what she has to do Pendex!"

"Weren't you just trying the same thing? But if we hesitate any longer, the teacher will mark us tardy."

Index petulatntly shook her head, and a flash of anger darted into those emotionless eyes, and she walked straight by both Stiyl and Kaori to grab her twin by the wrist and to yank hard.

A soft cry of pain could be heard, and the teen broke in. "Hey, wait a moment- Pendex, right?"

"That is my nickname, yes."

"Pendex- why are you and Index so different?"

"Twins are different. I merely-"

"That's no reason to bully your sister. And moreover, what's up with you two?" Eyes turned to the two 'protectors' of Index, looking down at the ground.

Neither of them said anything, obviously a little afraid of touching the twin, as Pendex smirked in response. The teen sighed, before giving all four of them a denponken.

Four teary eyes looked up at him, as he put his hands on his hips, (even if it did look girly, it had the desired affect of making them look slightly more at attention) and began to give them a lecture they were sure to remember for the rest of their lives. "Stiyl, Kaori, if you're going to do something, then don't do it halfheartedly. Either you're the protectors of Index here, or you're bystanders. You can't be both. Pendex, you need to stop being so forceful with your sister- Nobody will think of you two exactly the same if you both do some of the same things together. Index- why are you letting them drag you along like this?"

The teen was about to go on, when there was the sound of a throat gracefully being cleared. "Excuse me- but may I talk to you for a bit?"

"Erm- Y-Yeah…"

The teens head hung as he followed the twenty-something guy with silvery hair. Probably the father of Index and Pendex. "Your name?"

"Kamijou Touma."

The kid that had been furiously scribbling in the corner took a moment to write down the name, before the two vanished out of earshot…

* * *

_Years later_

The man moved through the dusty room slowly, fingers running across precious heirlooms that were simply collecting dust. Somewhere in here there was a book- a book he was absolutely determined to get his hands on.

Clutched in one hand was a large sheaf of papers that had the frantic scribbling of an elementary school child- there were plenty of spelling mistakes, and the 'plot' of the story had quite a few holes. That was why he was attempting to find this book.

"Did you find it?" A kind, motherly voice broke in, as a smiling, old woman's head popped up into the attic.

He shook his head mutely, before the glint of leather caught his eye. Hardly daring to breathe, he bent slightly and stretched to grab it.

A small, well worn leather journal popped out easily, and the man eased it open.

_September 1__st__, Today I met the weirdest batch of kids. There was a red-head named Stiyl, twins nicknamed Index and Pendex…_

The rest of the journal entry went on in detail, describing the children he had met in detail. The man was slightly impressed- it was hard to imagine that a teenage boy in highschool would bother keeping such detailed records, when the last few lines caught his eye.

_...there I met a guy named Aleister Crowly. I think he may be related to Index and Pendex, but I'm not certain. Either way, he offered me a job to become a part-time worker… I don't know if I'll accept or not._

The slightest smile graced his lips as he stared at this much more detailed recount of how that teen had met Index. Perfect, he could use this.

"Thank you Ma'm."

"No problem honey." She spoke those words confidentially as she shuffled down the steps out of the attic. The man followed her at a slightly slower pace, staring at this odd record which at last gave him access to the thoughts and feelings of the person he had admired so.

"By the way, what did you say you wanted to do with it again?"

"I- I wish to make a book. I want to call it To Aru Majutsu No Index, and I'm hoping that maybe… it can help bring everyone back together."

"Well, good luck publishing it. I'll be sure to buy a copy, so write it well you hear?"

"Yes Ma'm."

The man nodded to the women, as she nodded ack, a pact made by mere words alone.

He'd be sure to make To Aru Majutsu No Index the greatest success ever known. He's take the zany antics of his daycare, recorded by their unusual leader, and he'd use memories and the knowledge that he himself had gained over the years.

This was going to be awesome.

* * *

a/n: Well, yet another story, and I think one of the first AU's in here. (If you don't count my earlier story at the least) It's one chappie (of various length) per novel. It will not be in chronological order. Hopefully I can make it believable and workable at the same time.


End file.
